The Grand Fights!
by The Sinner Amongst Saints
Summary: This is for all those who want to see random fights between different characters. So read and find out who all is in the ring and how it will turn out! R&R! Also...there will be much gore. So don't read if ya don't like that kind of thing.


This will be a new set u for those who want to see random characters fight one another. I do not own any of the characters Except for Juddgemaster. So read on and enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome." You hear a voice for no where, "You may open your eyes and see where you are now…."

As you open your eyes all you can see is darkness all around you. No lights, except for the one that is above you that you cannot see, and some kind of fog that floats over a nonexistent ground. You start to look around when you see a shadow in the fog, moving towards you.

All you can hear are his foot steps. As you listen, you realize that he is getting closer and you can't move. Then, as if by magic, another light comes on from nowhere and you see the figure that spoke to you.

It is a man that stands about 5'9" and is wearing a black cloak that covers up most of his body except for his face. All you can see are his eyes, which glow a bright gold color. He then moves and hand out from his cloak and offers you a hand up off the ground.

You ask who is he and he merely says, "I am the Judgemaster."

You then ask where you are and why you are there. The Judgemaster looks at you and grins.

"You are in my world…a world where anyone and anything can be brought here. As for why you are here…well, I don't want to ruin the fun for you. Now go and take a seat with the rest as I explain EVERYTHING to all of you."

You look over and notice that you are not the only person here, yet you cannot see the faces of those that you sit next to. As you try to figure out who else is here, you hear the Judgemaster clear his voice and move his hands above his head.

"Welcome to all those that have come willingly," you snort only because you think that he forced you here, "and for those who don't think that they came on their own accord, your wrong. Anyways, you are here to see some of the greatest warriors from all over time and space to fight one another in fights that I select. Not to say that I will not ask for your opinions though. So sit and enjoy our first round."

With that, the Judgemaster goes and walks out several yards and claps his hands. To you it sounds like thunder, and all you can see is lightning jumping up from the ground and onto his hands. Then you see that the lightning is making a circle on the ground with several different characters that you have never seen before.

"I SUMMON THEE, OH WARRIOR OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! WARRIOR OF DARKNESS AND ABSOLUTE POWER! SEPHIROTH!"

The Judgemaster then flings out his left hand and fire hits the center of the lightning and you see a form start to rise from the fire. The fire then starts to take on a human form. First the arms and legs start to take shape and as the fire recedes up the body, you see muscular legs in black leather. As the fire continues to go up, you start to see more of this man named Sephiroth. Next you see his waist and his chest. He is wearing nothing on his torso except for black leather that seems to cross his chest in an x. Then you finally see his face as the fire keeps going up.

The first thing you notice is his eyes. They are so blue that you think that they remind you of the deep dark ocean. Then you see his hair. Next you see long white hair that reaches down to his knees, if not lower. As you continue to look at him, the fire then goes behind him and a black leather trench coat appears on his back, covering his arms and part of his torso.

When you think that this man could NOT get any cooler looking, the fire then moves over to his left hand. As if he knew what to do, he tightened his grip on the fire and a 15 foot long katana appeared in his hand.

All you can think about is how powerful this man looks, fire and lightning all around him and yet he looks so calm, you think he is already dead. He then looks over at the Judgemaster and just stands there. The Judgemaster looks over at Sephiroth and smiles at his work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is all for now…but I need the audiences help, who would you like to see fight Sepiroth. It can be any one from a book, anime, game, or whoever you think he should fight. Which ever character I see the most will fight Sepiroth. So speak up or hold you peace. Also, give me a small description of who the person is, for I don't know a whole lot of characters from that many sources, so go easy on me. AND NO CLOUD! There is enough of that to go around. Thanks.


End file.
